


Mont Klamott

by Silavon



Category: Erlkönige, Historical RPF
Genre: Berlin - Freeform, Melancholy, Modern AU, Mont Klamott - Silly, Other, Songfic, deep, süße Knöpfe
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Immer am Wochenende treffen sie sich dort, zum Durchatmen, zum Leben, zum Entfliehen. Dort wo das grüne Geschwür wächst, volkstümlich „Mont Klamott“ genannt. Melancholie...





	Mont Klamott

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/gifts), [Homosalate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homosalate/gifts).



Er schlendert durch die Straßen, die Augen auf das Ziel gerichtet. Sein blasses Gesicht wird von den Fetzen der Lichter erhellt, als sie rasend schnell an ihm vorbei ziehen, wie Blitze, im Großstadtdschungel der Namenlosen, zwischen Staub und Lärm. Den Restaurants und Bars mit ihrer frohlockenden Stimmung würdigt er keines Blickes. Alles ist fremd und dennoch so bekannt. Über ihm die Wolken. Oder ist es Feinstaub der qualmenden Schlote und Motoren? Ihm ist es egal. Es geht Tag ein, Tag aus seinen gewohnten Gang.  
Immer am Wochenende treffen sie sich dort, zum Durchatmen, zum Leben, zum Entfliehen. Dort wo das grüne Geschwür wächst, volkstümlich „Mont Klamott“ genannt. Melancholie...  
Die grüne Lunge auf Schutt und Asche, Trümmern. Im Kern das Zerstörte und außen die Lebendigkeit, ganz wie sie selbst.  
Er betritt die Parkanlage. Man sollte des Abends hier keinen Fuß reinsetzen, doch ihm kann es gleichgültig sein. Die Dunkelheit umschließt den jugendlichen Körper. Der Winter die Knospe. Das Rauschen der Bäume, die vom Wind leicht angehaucht werden, hat hier an Wert verloren. Es wird von den Sängern der Automobilindustrie übertönt. Vögel zwitschern entfernt, an ruhigeren Orten, nicht mehr hier, aufm Dach von Berlin. Ja, aufm Dach von Berlin sind die Wiesen so grün.  
Nach verschwundenen Minuten setzt er sich auf eine Bank, auf dem Hügel, der in Norddeutschland schon fast ein Berg ist, überblickt die Lichterfluten, das Nachtleben, die beginnende Geburt einer wiederkehrenden blau-schwärzlichen Decke. Leicht schimmert der nachhallende rosige, violette Ton über den verhüllenden Dächern, dem neuen Himmelszelt einer neuen Generation, der Ära Schlaflos.  
Seine schlappen Lungenflügel finden Energie, lüften langsam durch. Er blickt zu der schwarzen Türme ungeheurem Meer, zu den Rauchenden. Hier sitzt er nun. Der Sinn des Lebens will ihn nicht erleuchten. Eine vernünftige Handlungsweise kennt er nicht. Er vermisst die Zeiten als man hier saß, philosophierte, über Gott und die Welt sprach, sich gegenseitig Texte vorlas und die Stunden an einem vorbei zischten, wie tausende Sternschnuppen am Firmament des stetigen Wechsels. Sie waren einst fünf, sind jetzt aber drei.  
Er hört Schritte. Eine ältere Dame geht, matt lächelnd an ihm vorbei, bleibt dann stehen, überlegt kurz und gesellt sich zu ihm.  
„Ich komme gern hierher, wissen Se? Ein Stück Geschichte in der Stadt der Geschichte selbst. Meine Mutter und ihre Tante haben damals diesen Haufen mit produziert.“, meint die zarte Stimme, die von den Gezeiten schon gezeichnet ist.  
„Das ist den Vätern dieser Stadt ja was schönes eingefallen.“, sagt er, den Blick weiterhin auf das bunte Treiben gerichtet.  
„Ach, Quatsch, die sind schon lange tot, die können Se vergessen. Die haben nüscht geleistet, haben dagesessen, Befehle erteilt.“ Er nickt nur. „Wenn ich fragen darf: wie heißen Sie?“ Ihre rechte Mundhälfte schiebt sich nach oben. „Macht das jetzt hier etwas aus? Se werden mich doch sowieso vergessen. Das ist der Lauf dieser Stadt. Das ist normal. Genießen Se einfach den Moment.“ Und sie schaut Richtung Horizont, der keine helle Farbe mehr trägt, keinen Lichtblick.  
Die Helligkeit der Straßen hat ihre Kräfte zusammengeballt und strahlt gen Himmel, sodass die Sterne diesen Kampf verlieren. Kaum einer bleibt übrig zum Bestaunen.  
„Denk‘ ich an Berlin in der Nacht -nein, falscher Zeitpunkt dafür.“, murmelt er, vergräbt seine Hände in die Jackentaschen, zieht sein Handy raus und starrt auf die Uhrzeit. Sie sind etwas zu spät dran, hätten schon vor drei Minuten hier sein müssen.  
„Warum hat die Jugend es immer so eilig? Nein, ich muss mich korrigieren. Warum hat die heutige Gesellschaft es so eilig? Wo man hingeht gehetzte Gesichter. Keiner genießt mehr den Moment. Alle rennen se und wenn einer kommt, der lächelt, sich umschaut, schlampamst, dann ist er nicht ganz dicht. Verstehen Se? Das ist mein Problem. Wir haben keine Luft zum Atmen mehr, deshalb hocke ich hier. Jetzt schon seit zwanzig Jahren, eine Art Ritual.“  
Er grübelt. „Wir treffen uns nun auch schon seit mehreren Jahren hier und Sie sind mir nie aufgefallen.“  
Sie blickt ihn mit sanften faltig-braunen Augen an, eine nicht beschreibbare Sehnsucht in ihnen, die Wärme in sein Herz lässt.  
„Wie gesagt, das ist normal. Aber Se sind mir schon des Öfteren aufgefallen. Seit ungefähr zwei Monaten. Heinrich, nicht wahr?“  
Heinrich weiß nicht wie er reagieren soll. Er holt Luft, seine Lunge brennt nicht mehr.  
„Also, Heinrich, was treibt dich hierher?“  
Perplex richtet er den Blick vom sandigen Boden auf die alte Dame. „Meine Freunde, die vergangenen und die jetzigen. Die Melancholie, die Sehnsucht, das Verlangen nach Abwechslung und die Flucht aus dieser Welt. Das Treiben der Gesellschaft, die Einsamkeit, der Genuss des Momentes, der Wahnsinn des Alltags, das gegenseitige Zerstören der Psyche. Das, was die Gesellschaft ausmacht, das was ich nicht sein möchte, das treibt mich hier her.“  
Sie lächelt weiterhin, ohne ein Anzeichen der Tristesse oder Mitleid. „Tja, da müssen wir wohl durch. Da hinten kommen zwei Männer. Sind das deine Freunde?“ Geschwind reißt er seinen schwarzhaarigen Kopf 180 Grad nach rechts, wo zwei Herren, in Mäntel gehüllt, den Hügel hochkraxeln. „Ernst? Alex? Seid ihr’s?“ Er springt auf, als er bemerkt, dass es seine Freunde sind. Die Frau nicht beachtend, rennt er zu ihnen und wirft sich Alexander in die Arme.  
„Ich dachte, ihr kommt gar nicht mehr. Ordentlich Zeit habt ihr euch gelassen.“  
Alex lässt ein verlegenes Lachen hören.  
„Na, das darf dir Alex erzählen. Der hat’s nämlich mit seinem Routenplaner wunderschön hinbekommen uns von einer Falle in die nächste zu locken.“, lässt die klangvolle Stimme von Ernst verlauten.  
„Naja, wir mussten zwischendurch umsteigen, da Fehler am Gleis oder an der Leitung waren und…du kennst die S-Bahn! Zu Hause hat mich mein Bruder auch noch aufgehalten. Mit wem hast du da gerade gesprochen?“  
Heinrich dreht sich um, doch die alte Dame sitzt dort auf der hölzernen Bank nicht mehr. „Ich kenne ihren Namen nicht. Ich habe sie aber irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen.“  
Alex zuckt mit den Achseln. „Lasst uns gehen, sonst ist später noch unser Stammplatz belegt.“ Und alle marschieren sie weiter, aufm Dach von Berlin, die Wiesen so grün und ein Zettel in Heinrichs Jackentasche mit der Niederschrift:  
„Ich habe es doch gesagt. So läuft es immer in dieser Stadt: Kennenlernen und Vergessen. Lass die Väter ruhen, die sind schon lange tot. Die Mütter dieser Stadt, haben diesen Berg zusammengekarrt.  
Liebe Grüße,  
Fortuna“


End file.
